Conventional jump-starting of a vehicle generally includes connecting a vehicle battery used to start the engine to an external power source, such as another vehicle or a battery pack designed for jump-starting. Electrical energy from the external power source is transferred to the vehicle battery. The battery and/or the external power source is then used to start the engine. Traditional jump-starting generally requires additional equipment such as jumper cables or a specifically designed battery pack to be available at the right time and place. If such equipment is not available when needed, traditional jump-starting may be impossible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle that is configured to perform a jump-start without the need for external equipment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.